A Summer Night's Kiss (Part one)
by DarkClaw
Summary: The Squel to "Raven". Raven' vampire ex-girlfriend come to town


The following is the sequel to "Raven". It takes place one or two months after wards, take your pick. The characters from "Buffy" do not belong to me, expect the ones I created. Enjoy.

A Summers Night's Kiss (Part one)

Time: 1995

The women ran as fast she could through the woods. What was chasing her, she didn't know. She had been approached by what she thought at the time was a man. They started to talk, and then the strangest thing happened. His face became disfigured and he tried to bite her neck. She did the only thing she could think of, run. She looked behind her and could still see the man running after her. As she bean to face forward again, she tripped over a log and fell face first to the ground. She rolled over to her back and saw her pursuer standing above her.

"What do you want from me," the girl been to cry.

The man didn't say a word, he just smiled. He then started to lean over toward her neck. The girl closed her eyes tight and hoped that some how; some one would save her. She kept her eyes tight three minutes, and nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and to her surprise the man was gone. In his place was a younger man with a stake in his hand.

"Are you all right?" The man asked.

"What happened to the other guy?" She asked, still in tears.

"Don't worry, I took care of him."

The girl looked up at the man, wiped her tears away, smiled, and ran over to him and hugged him tight. "Thank you. How can I repay you?"

"Don't worry about that, just try to stay safe."

The girl let go of him and looked him in the eyes. "Who are you? What's your name?"

The man stood there and thought for awhile "My name is Raven."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Raven. My name is Alexis."

Time: Present day.

Charles Finch walked toward his dorm at night. His head was filled with worries about his upcoming tests. He was especially worried about his College Writing course. He had no idea what was going on in that room. He had almost made it to his dorm when he noticed a girl sitting on a bench crying. He thought about leaving her there and go to his room and study, but there was something about this girl. He had to stop.

'Um, what's wrong?" Charles asked.

The girl looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Have you ever known love?"

Charles was taken back by her response. "No, not lately."

The girl started to wipe away her tears. "I never thought I would. All it took was one summers night's kiss to make me fall in love."

Charles started to leave. "Wow. One, that's it? Well hope you feel better, bye."

The girl got up after Charles. "Wait, don't leave yet. I was wondering if you could help me out."

"How?"

"Well, my ex-boyfriend, the one I fell in love with, I found out that he is here. I want him to know that I am too."

Charles looked confused. "Did you want me to tell him or something?"

The girl started to smile. "Something like that."

Charles turned his head to think about it. He turned to face her again, but was shocked at what he saw. What was once a beautiful face, was now disfigured. Charles turned to run, but the girl grabbed him on the shoulder. She then bit into his neck, slowly sucking the life out of him. The last thing that went through Charles's mind was the fact that he would never have to worry about College Writing again.

The girl threw him on the ground and wiped the blood off her mouth. 'Soon Raven," the girl said to herself, "you and I will be together again. One way or the other."

***

"So what should we do now that we have the afternoon off?" Willow asked Buffy as they were walking around campus. Their next class had been canceled which left the two with nothing to do.

"Well, I could get a hold of Riley and grab something to eat," Buffy answered.

"Great idea. Oh yeah. And maybe we could ask Raven to come along. If that's okay with you."

Buffy was a little surprised by Willow's response. "Yeah, sure why not." Buffy then thought for a moment. "Hey Will."

"Yeah?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Who?" Willow asked.

"Raven."

"Why do you say that? Only for the fact that he saved my life and that he's an extreme hottie."

Buffy laughed a little. "If you want to invite him go ahead."

"Thanks Buffy, I'll go get him."

***

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked as he walked around his apartment.

"Excuse me for seeing how you were doing," a woman said.

"You always know how I'm doing Gwen. There's another reason for you coming to see me, what is it?"

Gwen stood there silent for awhile. Raven was right, there was something important to tell him. "Well, yes there is. It's about Alexis."

Raven stopped pacing around the room and looked at Gwen. Gwen was a beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair that she wore up, deep blue eyes, and appeared to be twenty. She wore a long white dress; the type royalty would wear in the dark ages.

"What about Alexis?" Raven asked.

"I believe she is in town, and mot likely looking for you."

"I guess I'll just have to find her first won't I?" Raven the looked Gwen in the eyes. "I wish I could still be with you. If we were still together I would have never met Alexis and I wouldn't be here."

"You like her don't you?"

'Like who?"

"The slayer," Gwen said. "I can tell, I've been watching you. You know it would never work out. Besides, the red hared one likes you."

'Willow you mean? It's just a crush, it will fade."

"Speaking of which," Gwen said as they heard a knocking on the door.

Raven went to the door and saw Willow standing there.

"Come in Willow."

Willow walked into an empty room.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone," Willow questioned.

"No. No one here expect for me."

"Well, Buffy and I were wondering if you'd like to have lunch with us. It'll be fun."

"Sure."

***

Willow and Raven met Buffy and Riley near Raven's apartment. They had decided to have lunch at an Italian place a mile or so off campus. Since it was a nice sunny spring afternoon, the four had decided to walk. As they were walking Willow noticed Buffy and Riley holding hands. She felt happy for Buffy; she knew how hard it was for her when Angel left. Willow then looked up at Raven. There was so much about him that they didn't know. He rarely talked and when he did it wasn't much. She wondered if she could get him to open up, express his feelings. It would be a difficult task for sure. While they were walking they stared to make their way through a small forest, just to get there faster. Without warning Raven stopped and bent down to look at the ground. Buffy and the other's noticed him.

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked. She bent down beside him to see what he was looking at. Right by Raven's feet was a small pool of blood.

"There's a trail of it leading that way," Raven said as he pointed off to the woods. The four ventured off their original path and started to follow the trail of blood. It wasn't long until the trail ended and they saw a bloody body hung from a tree branch.

"Oh my God," Willow gasped.

Raven and Riley went over to inspect the body. The man's stomach had been ripped open and gutted. Raven then waved Buffy over to the body.

"Look at this," Raven said as he pointed at the body's neck. "A vampire did this." Raven then noticed a folded piece of paper in the body's hand. He took it out and read it. For the first time Willow had met Raven, she saw fear in his eyes.

"What does it say?" Willow asked.

Raven handed the note to Buffy and sat down. Buffy looked at the note and read it out loud. " 'A summer night's kiss'. What does that mean?"

"It's a message to me," Raven said. "It's from Alexis, she's here."

TBC………


End file.
